


Почтение к павшим

by WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Gen, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020/pseuds/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020
Summary: Мортифакторы оформляют интерьер Базилики Мортис
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Почтение к павшим

– Надо же. И этот не годится. А какой был боевой брат! Вот уж кто достоин, так это он…  
Череп боевого брата Ямады был бережно отложен в сторону. Лицевая кость сохранилась, но висок и большая часть затылочных костей оказались заменены металлическими вставками, а кость между ними – проломленной зверским ударом.  
Когда-то брат Ямада слыл грозой орков. Он и пал в бою с огромным орком. Вставки в череп помогли ему выдержать удары, от которых большинство братьев давно бы погибло, но последний удар орчьей секиры оказался губительным для него – и на последнем издыхании брат Ямада всадил во вскрытую грудину орка руку с крак-гранатой…  
Брат Франциск бился рядом с братом Ямадой в том же бою почти двести лет назад. Он помнил этого орка, помнил, как они начали развертывание в полуразрушенном улье. Горы – целые горы человеческих тел – лежали посреди обгоревших строений. Орки не просто бросали тела гражданских там же, где убивали, – нет, они раздевали их, очевидно, в поисках «лута», глумились, вспарывая животы и отрубая конечности, вырезая на груди и спине орочьи символы и ухмыляющиеся рожи, а затем стаскивали и сваливали в целые холмы, почти не уступавшие по высоте иным домам. Рокрит устоял, но многие части зданий оплавились от жара и еще роняли черные тягучие капли на трупы, в воздухе висел тяжелый запах разлагающейся крови, гари, трупов и острого грибного пота орков, черные облака клубились между стен – почти как на Посуле, думал брат Франциск.  
Почти как на Посуле…  
Большая часть костей брата Ямады разрушилась во время взрыва. Брат Франциск вспомнил вкус брата Ямады, его запах. Славный запах победы.   
– Сложи его кости в резервуар с хлорным раствором, – велел он. – Может быть, некоторые получится использовать.  
Ассистент, по имени Донус, послушно исполнил поручение.  
Донус был из тех, кто прошел испытания, но не дошел до Вознесения – его организм отторг импланты. Из-за этого Донус чаще других предавался печали. Но быть сервом ордена, который почитает смерть и мертвецов, и не предаваться печали невозможно, – поэтому брат Франциск не порицал его.  
– Брат Морфалий, – второй ассистент, Каро, подал ящик с биркой. Брат Франциск вскрыл его.  
– Какая красота, – восхищенно произнес он, доставая безукоризненно сохранившийся череп.  
Хорошо сохранились кости левой руки и несколько ребер. Брат Морфалий участвовал в бою с тиранидами. Он погиб задолго до того, как брат Франциск получил Вознесение, и многие его деяния стали легендой Ордена; брат Франциск с благоговением рассматривал останки того, кто столько лет был для него примером. Теперь стало ясно, что большую часть тела брата Морфалия попросту растворили в кислоте. Брат Франциск представил себе чудовищную боль, оборвавшую последний подвиг брата, и содрогнулся.  
Непросто быть достойным, когда перед глазами такой пример. Сам брат Франциск также дрался с тиранидами, но не так, не с такой самоотдачей и не в таких мучениях, даже про том, что его едва не разорвали на части.  
Еще один серв, женщина по имени Юки, тщательно маркировала каждую кость, которую брат Франциск забраковал. Эти кости складывались в кубические штабеля, которые планировалось поставить у стены чтобы братья Ордена могли почтительно проходить мимо останков своих героических предшественников и размышлять об их славных деяниях, а заодно и вспоминать, что рано или поздно братия в последний раз вкусит их собственную плоть и кровь.  
Юки не удержалась и вздохнула. Кости брата Морфалия никак не хотели укладываться ровно. Брат Франциск приподнял голову, и Юки тут же сделала вид, что все в порядке.  
– Брат Хризус, – проговорил Каро.  
От брата Хризуса почти не осталось ничего целого – только одна берцовая кость сияла, как звезда в ночи. Брат Франциск полюбовался ею. Смерть брата Хризуса наступила много столетий назад, когда Базилика Мортис была еще новой, и его кости приобрели чрезвычайную хрупкость.  
– Будь осторожен, Донус, – предупредил брат Франциск. – Я хочу использовать лучшие кости, в том числе и эту, для люстры в центральном зале Базилики. Вот тот череп, просверленный телоточцем, от брата Карбиуса, тоже подойдет, отверстие как раз там, где надо. А сильно поврежденные черепа величайших героев мы выставим на отдельных стеллажах, чтобы каждый мог почтить их.  
Руками в стерильных перчатках Юки осторожно складывала острые обломки костей. Она представляла себе, что случилось с братом Хризусом во время его последнего подвига – такие травмы могли нанести только крак-гранаты. Брат сражался с Астартес из предательского легиона. Какого? – в орденских архивах это наверняка было записано, но сервы не изучали историю Ордена настолько подробно. Впрочем, большинство граждан Империума вообще не знали о существовании предателей. «Как это, должно быть, страшно – когда сражаешься с кем-то, во всем похожим на тебя, с точно таким же оружием, такими же умениями, такого же размера, еще и кровным родственником, – подумала девушка, механически выписывая тонкой кистью имя брата Хризуса на осколке кости. – Почти как бой с самим собой».  
Но Мортифакторы, как и любые потомки Жиллимана, не ведали страха.  
Возможно, брат Хризус испытывал грусть от того, что кто-то из его родичей отвернулся от Императора. А возможно, ему некогда было думать об этом – он сражался с самым смертоносным существом в Галактике и погиб, не узнав, что победил.  
– А из этого, – молвил брат Франциск, – выйдет хорошая церемониальная чаша. Оковать ее черненым серебром…  
– Это же череп капитана Гарбы, – прошептал Каро. – Здесь написано, что он погиб в Карауле Смерти…  
– Да, он погиб, сражаясь с круутами, – подтвердил брат Франциск. – Подлые ксеносы! Ведь они не просто так атакуют граждан Империума – они потешаются над нами, коверкая наши погребальные обряды! Оттого брат-капитан Гарба и увлекся, когда преследовал их превосходящие силы… Но все равно он не должен был действовать так опрометчиво, – вздохнул он. – Караул Смерти передал нам останки павших в том бою. С ними был один из Космических Волков, он сложил в подарок нам сагу об их подвигах, а это, знаешь ли, честь по их понятиям. Она записана в орденских архивах.  
Каро трепетно выслушивал брата Франциска – нечасто он пускался в такие откровения! Но и случай был подходящий. Сейчас, когда братьев Ордена уже негде было хоронить – в орбитальной крепости имелось не так уж много свободного места, которое можно отдать под кладбище, – приходилось искать новый способ почтить их память. И предложение брата Франциска – превратить останки павших братьев в часть обстановки Базилики Мортис, в ее алтари, канделябры, гирлянды и мозаики на стенах – было не сразу, но встречено с одобрением. Оно куда как более соответствовало духу Ордена, чем предложения отправлять мертвых в реактор или даже построить специальный искусственный спутник-кладбище, который вечно вращался бы над Посулом: с планеты этот спутник не был бы виден, а возможности преклонить колени и поднять чаши с кровью над прахом павших при любом случае братия бы лишилась.  
В углу зала сервы-художники уже приступили к ответственной работе – выкладыванию герба Мортифакторов из лопаточных костей и фаланг пальцев рук по эскизу самого брата Франциска. Тот внимательно следил, чтобы герб состоял из останков самых выдающихся братьев.  
Но, по правде, это имело не очень много смысла. Каждый павший Мортифактор пал как герой, каждый мог служить примером будущим братьям. И брат Франциск сожалел лишь об одном – у него не осталось черепа магистра Тезуки, обезглавленного эльдар…


End file.
